


Breathin

by arianaXamidala



Series: Armed Blue [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianaXamidala/pseuds/arianaXamidala
Summary: Roseabella was never noticed by anyone, until now,





	1. Summer

_Noon, hiving sweets of sun and flower,_  
_Has fallen on dreams in a wayside bower, Where bees hold honeyed fellowship With the ripe blossom of her lip; All silents are her poppied vales And all her long Arcadian dales, Where idleness is gathered up A magic draught in summer's cup. Come, let us give ourselves to dreams By lisping margins of her streams._  
_Lucy Maud Montgomery_


	2. Socially, Unsociable

Roseabella Capri Winters wasn't your typical student at Millwood High School. She was into things like space and the fantasy world. She was always noted as the weird one in the school, just because she never spoke to anyone doesn't mean she was weird. To her, it meant something much more, she was very good a picking people to socialize with. For example, Emma Hashtings was her only friend since she came to this school, everyone else wasn't the type to talk to here in Millwood. Roseabella either went by Rose or Bella by her teachers and Emma, anybody else calling her that was practically ignored. She wouldn't respond unless someone called her full name.

Rose was just a commoner folk. She transferred from Attaway High to Millwood less than a year ago. It wasn't the greatest thing to be called a traitor because she went to Attaway, she wasn't supposed to go there technically. Her mother had planned that she would go to Millwood, until last summer when the didn't move out of the area yet. Rose was stuck in Attaway for most of her 9th-grade year. Sure she had friends whom she rarely talks to nowadays, it was the fact that she went to Millwood and hadn't stayed with them.

"Rose, you're going to miss the bus if you don't finish breakfast," My mother humored me. I gave her a soft smile letting her know that I was almost finished.

"Wasn't Emma supposed to pick me up this morning?" I questioned. I had all the texts from 2 nights ago about today.

"Honey, if she was here she would be right next to you eating breakfast as well," My mother addressed. She had a point, Emma didn't usually eat unless my mother made cinnamon oatmeal.

"Well, since I am finished I'll get going," I stated. My mother nodded. She wasn't like all parents, yes she did have rules but since I've never really done anything extreme she doesn't worry much.

"One more thing Rose, can you walk home or get a drive from Emma?" She asked. My mother never wanted me to walk home. Let alone let Emma drive me.

"Sure, I'll give you a text if I'm gonna walk or Emma's driving," I noted. She smiled and let me on my way. The last time I walked home was 3 years ago and that wasn't a pleasant experience. Anyway I walked to the bus stop and plugged in my headphones and tuned out the world.

 After a few minutes the bus pulled up to the stop, and I grabbed my card for bus. I automatically went to a unsaved window seat. Some of the other kids from Millwood were also on this bus. One person was Kenzie Marie, she was known as the most popular girl in school, just because her family lived in one of those estate mansions. World call, everyone in Millwood lived in mansions. Another was the most popular football player in our school, Hayden Christensen. He was one to talk about in the school. Then across from her was Mia Goulf, one of the most mysterious girls from Attaway, well so said. The bus went to both high schools in the town. Which meant about one half of the bus would get off at Attaway and the other half would get off at Millwood. 

"Last stop for Millwood," the automatic announcement said. I grabbed my bag and started off. I could see some of the older kids already there hanging around the field and basket ball court. Hayden had already ran off with his friends and the football team, Kenzie found her group and started gloating about her new earrings. I on the other hand went inside and straight to history class. Emma and I would hang out till our lunch and last period. 

In our history class about half of the football team was here and part of Kenzie's friends were also. The other part were just kids from our school. 

"Oh, Rose. I didn't realize you'd be here this early," Mr.Walkerman stated. I just smiled.

"I finished the project that we got by the way sir," I said. He gave me a stunned look.

"Already Rose, I would never guess," he laughed with light humour.

"Do you want the rough draft sir?" I questioned. He nodded and I gave in my whole project, which made sense. He started reading over the information that I had written down. Nodding as he went.

"Seems as if your not missing anything," he stated. I smiled happy with my work. 

"Sir I was..." 

"Rose, you do realize that you don't have to call me sir,"

"Sorry, I guess it was because of summer break. I was visiting my grandma," I stated 

"Well profoundly the London England English does have a difference to American English I believe," he stated. I nodded looking at the new project I was given. 

The bell rang which meant class was about to start. People started trickling in one by one or in their groups. As always the football teams pooled in talking about the new season. Mr.Walkerman placed the seating arrangement on the projector. All I heard was the cheers and downright curses coming from the class. I just stared at the person who was going to sit next to me. Hayden Christensen. Of course, I have been cursed. No, sabotage. Soon all was heard

**_"Hey Roseabella,"_ **


End file.
